La resurrección de los caidos y la aparición de la diosa
by Ayumi03
Summary: AU. Enemigos que creyeron derrotados volverán, sedientos de venganza; la última alianza está por formarse, mientras que una diosa regresará trayendo consigo la duda, el dolor y la salvación...Capítulo 8. Las cosas tomará un giró inesperado para Saga. ADVERTENCIA LEMON
1. Memorias

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Memorias.**

Han pasado casi 5 años desde que Hades fue derrotado, todos regresaron, ellos fueron resucitados y ella se unió a la gran familia; ahora, todos viven una hermosa era de paz en el reconstruido santuario ateniense; todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta que…

-¡Mu!- se escuchaba el grito de una mujer -¡Mu!, ¿dónde te has metido?-

Una joven de cabello negro largo, ojos azules y tez blanca caminaba a pasos apresurados en la casa de Aries, su semblante se mostraba muy molesto, junto a varias páginas de las cuales caían al suelo enormes gotas de colores.

-_Es cierto_- pensó mientras detenía su andar –_aún no se acostumbra a que lo llame por su nombre_-.

Esbozando una sonrisa, recordó aquellos días de su infancia en que lo llamaba de aquella manera que a él le gustaba, habían pasado 10 años desde que se separaron y ahora vivía con él por su petición a Athena.

-¡Hermano!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que las paredes de la casa retumbaran; mientras una silueta se aproximaba a toda velocidad deteniéndose en seco.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- se escuchó a un hombre de cabellos color lila cuya voz era entrecortada por la falta de oxígeno -¿estás herida, te duele algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- dijo la chica molesta mostrándole los papeles mojados.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre.

-_No has cambiado en nada_- pensó para sí mismo -¿Por qué armas tanto alboroto por unas páginas mojadas?- dijo el de ojos verdes cruzándose de brazos.

-No son "unas páginas"- le dijo molesta –Son parte de nuestros árboles genealógicos de años de antigüedad los que están goteando-.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo el carnero dorado sorprendido -¿Son las que estaban en unos gruesos y viejos estuches?- preguntó.

-Pues esos son los únicos que conozco- le dijo con un poco de ironía.

Ambos se dispusieron a examinar las páginas al derecho y al revés, buscaban algo que les diera algún indicio de quién pudo ser el que las haya arruinado; más al ahondar en una de las páginas manchadas de rojo, divisaron unas pequeñas huellas que parecían pertenecer a un niño. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron un poco para después cambiar el semblante.

-¡Kiki!- gritaron al unísono -¡Ven acá inmediatamente!- pero él nunca llegó.

-¡Kiki!- volvieron a gritar, se pusieron de acuerdo en esperar un rato, a ver si él aparecía; en todo eso, decidieron conversar acerca de cosas que ocurrieron mientras ellos estuvieron separados.

-Oye, aún no me has contado todo acerca de tu vida- dijo el santo de Aries.

-¿Y qué quieres que te cuente?- preguntó su hermana.

-Ya me contaste las cosas alegres y bonitas que te pasaron- dijo el mayor -ahora quiero que me cuentes las tristes-.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la joven.

-Sí- respondió su hermano -quiero saber-.

-Bien, veras, luego de que tú te fuiste para convertirte en santo, nuestros padres tuvieron muchos problemas con un tipo y lo que él pedía era que ellos me entregaran a él...-.

El muviano escuchaba todo aquello con mucha atención, ya que habían pasado muchos años sin saber nada de ella, sólo una vez que pudo regresar a su hogar. A pesar de todo siempre la llevaba en su corazón. Pero, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar aquellos momentos en los que ella lo necesitaba, sabía lo mal que se sentía, pero él también no podía hacer algo al respecto, ya que se encontraba protegiendo el santuario; no se había percatado que ella había terminado de contarle y se había acercado a él.

-No te pongas así- le dijo la joven abrazándolo por el cuello tiernamente –sé que no podías hacer nada, pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo gracias a Athena- fue entonces que le besó suavemente la mejilla, secándole las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Tienes razón- le dijo con el ánimo levantado –no tengo por qué estar triste si tengo a mi pequeña hermana a mi lado- y besando su frente miró fijamente sus ojos, tan profundos como el mar.

-¡Kyomaru!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer en sus pensamientos.

-Es Athena- le dijo al santo dorado -veré qué es lo que desea- mientras le daba otro beso en la otra mejilla -mejor busca a ese tu pequeño aprendiz para que responda por sus actos- algo a lo que Mu solo esbozó una sonrisa.

-_Estamos juntos de nuevo_- pensó mientras de él salía un profundo suspiro al ver la figura de su hermana alejarse al interior del santuario.

Kyomaru era la hermana pequeña del santo dorado de Aries, es 3 años menor que él, fue adoptada cuando ella era una bebé, durante unos años fueron inseparables hasta que Mu fue llamado para entrenarse como aspirante a una armadura dorada. Después de que los 13 santos fuesen resucitados, Mu solicitó personalmente a Athena si Kyomaru podía vivir con él, a pesar de ir contra las reglas; dicha petición fue aprobada por la diosa y desde entonces vive con él en la primera casa del santuario.

Todos se sorprendieron de que tuviese una hermana, incluso el Patriarca quedó admirado al presentar a Kyomaru a todo el santuario; aunque a Mu le pareció extraño que todos los días se reuniese con Athena, eso despertaba muchas dudas en el muviano, dudas que trataba de despejar.

Mientras tanto, Kyomaru seguía caminando a través de las casas del santuario, a pesar de que se podía utilizar la teletransportación, a ella se lo habían prohibido desde su llegada al santuario; a pesar de ello, podía moverse libremente por todo el recinto, inclusive salir de vez en cuando.

-¿Me llamabas, Athena?- le preguntó después de hacer una reverencia.

-Llegas tarde- dijo sorprendida.

-Lo siento, princesa- le dijo muy apenada –No volverá a ocurrir-.

-Muy bien- respondió la diosa –Es hora de empezar-.

Pasaron varias horas en las que Kyomaru recibía indicaciones por parte de la diosa, nadie sabía qué era lo que exactamente hacía durante esas largas horas en que se reunía con ella; lo que si sabían, era que cuando terminaban, ella estaba realmente agotada.

Pasadas varias horas, Kyomaru regresó a la casa de Aries, y era de esperarse que Mu no se encontrara ahí, ni siquiera Kiki que debía responder ante la acusación que ella le haría. Se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no pudo darse cuenta que una persona la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¡Aioria!- dijo sorprendida -me has dado un buen susto-.

-Sabes que no es mi intensión hacerlo- dijo con su típica voz seductora -es que no pude resistirlo-. A lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sabes bien que no me gusta que me asusten, porque puedo lastimar a alguien en una reacción- le dijo en modo de reproche, a lo que el santo de Leo respondió con un puchero.

-No seas así- le dijo acercándose más a ella -sabes que sólo lo hago por molestar-.

-Lo sé, pero...- sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso, un beso que duró un poco más de lo normal.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- le preguntó ella, mientras se encontraba rodeada por los brazos del santo de la 5º casa.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó extrañado.

-¿Aioria?- dijo molesta alejándose un poco de él -no puedo creerlo, acaso tu...-.

-Debo irme- le interrumpió muy nervioso el santo de oro observando su reloj invisible -tengo un asunto que terminar-.

-Sabes que no te vas a libar de esta tan fácil- le dijo la joven con un tono de voz un poco subido de tono, él sabe que a ella no le gusta que le corten una conversación sin un "motivo aparente"; pero por esta vez lo dejó pasar.

Ya habían pasado 1 año y 4 meses desde que Aioria le pidió que fuera su novia, la noticia le tomó por sorpresa ya que en ese momento, sus sentimientos estaban guiados hacia otro hombre; al principio le rechazaba, pero al final accedió, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero algo estaba claro, sus sentimientos hacia el león dorado eran muy distintos de los sentimientos hacia aquel hombre.

Suspiró por un momento y salió a caminar, estuvo así por mucho tiempo, pensando en la forma extraña en la que se comportaba Aioria, ya llevaba semanas así; estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que no notó que una mano había tomado su brazo.

-¡Saga!- exclamó sorprendida -no te había visto-.

-Será porque no prestas atención a lo que haces- le respondió el santo de Géminis.

-¿Atención?- preguntó extrañada -¿a qué?-.

Fue en ese instante que giró su rostro hacía el lugar que señalaba, el cual resultó ser las orillas del precipicio del santuario, quedó completamente petrificada, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; instintivamente, se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Saga.

-No me había percatado- dijo un poco tartamuda -he estado distraía últimamente-.

-Lo sé- le respondió preocupado -No es la primera vez que te salvo- delicadamente le soltaba el brazo.

-En serio- le dijo muy apenada, tanto lo estaba que la coloración de su rostro cambió radicalmente -no volverá a pasar-.

-No te preocupes- le respondió con una sonrisa, le tomó la mano y la besó tiernamente -me encanta salvarte la vida. Nos vemos- y se fue.

La joven quedó sorprendida con la reacción del geminiano -_Me encanta salvarte la vida_- esas palabras resonaron en su mente por un largo rato. Fue entonces que recordó aquel día, el día en que llegó al santuario.

**Flashback**

Era una hermosa mañana de otoño, el frío viento, las hojas secas, todo era perfecto...

-¡Oigan!- era la voz de Dohko -¡dejen de holgazanear y pónganse a limpiar, este lugar es un chiquero!-.

-Lo sabemos, maestro- le respondió el cangrejo dorado -pero hay unos que solo quieren jugar-.

Decía esto porque claramente se podía observar a dos santos jugando entre las hojas, como si fueran chiquillos.

-¡Aioria, Milo, dejen de jugar!- les llamó la atención.

-Tranquilo, viejo amigo- la voz provenía a espaldas del santo de Libra -Sabes que siempre se comportan como niños en esta época del año-.

-Tienes razón, Shion- le dijo dando un suspiro -lo había olvidado por completo-.

De repente, todo se detuvo; Mu se había levantado rápidamente al observar su reloj, a pesar que se encontraban en el patio interior del santuario, su velocidad era sorprendente, en un segundo había llegado a la entrada del santuario. Todos observaron atónitos la reacción del carnero dorado.

Al llegar, se encontró con una hermosa joven, sus ojos eran tan profundos que podías perderte en ellos; le abrazó fuertemente, pretendiendo nunca separarse de ella. Conversaban animadamente durante todo el trayecto, deteniéndose en cada casa para explicarle quién era su protector.

Ya habían cruzado las doce casas, ahora estaban a solo unos escalones de los demás caballeros; mientras tanto, algunos trataban de ayudar con la limpieza del lugar mientras otros sólo creaban más desorden. Al instante, todos cesaron sus actividades, ya que sentían una presencia, un poderoso cosmo acercándose lentamente, dicho cosmo era muy superior a cualquiera de ellos; estaban un poco intranquilos, ya que a pesar que era un cosmo sumamente poderoso, no presentaba ninguna amenaza.

Todos están muy pendientes, tratando de averiguar de quién era ese cosmo, observan que se van acercando dos personas hacia ellos, una de ellas era Mu, pero sabían que su cosmo no alcanzaba semejante nivel; nadie se atrevía a ir hacia el principio de los escalones, creían que podía ser un dios quién se acercaba; pero la interrogante que todos se hacían era ¿qué dios podía tomarse la molestia de llegar al santuario atravesando las doce casas, además de tener un contacto muy cercano a uno de los santos dorados?. Todas estas incógnitas circulaban en las mentes de dichos caballeros.

Cuando las voces se escuchaban más cercanas, cada uno de los santos ni siquiera parpadeaban, querían saber a toda costa quién era el dueño de semejante cosmo. Quedaron atónitos al ver de quién se trataba.

-Es muy gracioso- le dijo entre risas la joven –no puedo creer que hiciera algo semejante-.

-Pues debes creerlo, porque yo fui testigo- le dijo el santo de la primera casa –pase una semana sin dejar de reírme cada vez que lo veía, después de que Camus intentara algo así; te aseguro que si tú lo hubieras visto, no dejarías de reírte-.

-Espero que no le hayas contado sobre mi pequeño percance- dijo con voz fría el santo de la anáfora.

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenado –no pude evitarlo-.

-No es necesario que te disculpes- le interrumpió la joven –soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo- y dirigiéndose al santo de acuario, postró rodilla en tierra e inclinó su rostro –fui yo quien insistió en contarlo, es conmigo con quien debe molestarse, no con él-.

-No es necesario que te inclines ante mí, ni es necesario que implores perdón- le dijo seriamente –con tal que no lo andes divulgando-.

-Tiene mi palabra que así será, se irá conmigo a la tumba- diciendo esto se levantó y regreso hacia donde se encontraba Mu.

-A propósito- le dijo Camus- ¿quién es tu amiga?-.

-Bueno- respondió -ella es Kyomaru, mi hermana pequeña-.

**Fin del Flashback**

-_Es muy gracioso_- pensó –_han pasado tantos años y aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer_-.

Siguió caminando por largo rato, hasta que llegó a su lugar favorito, justo a la hora adecua; era el atardecer.

-_Hay mucha tranquilidad en el santuario_- pensó, pero de repente un frío viento comenzó a soplar, algo que no era común en aquella época del año -_No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que algo terrible está a punto de ocurrir_ -.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermano, que la llamaba para la cena, aquel día a él le tocaba prepararla; sacudió su cabeza, intentando despejar aquellas ideas de su mente, dio un profundo suspiro y emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa de Aries.

Aquel día estuvo lleno de recuerdos tanto para la joven como para los caballeros, muchos recuerdos que algunos vale la pena no recordar.

* * *

Mi primer fic en mucho tiempo, para los que lo lean creo que no le encontrarán gracia; si, lo sé, el 1º capítulo es tedioso; pero sé que los demás estarán más interesantes.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Ayumi03.**


	2. Las dudas de Saori

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Las dudas de Saori.**

La noche transcurría en el Santuario ateniense, la mayoría dormía tranquilamente, aunque uno de ellos no podía hacerlo; un intranquilo Mu yacía en su cama, murmurando en sueños.

-Daré mi vida para traerlo de vuelta- escuchaba la voz de una mujer.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el muviano -¿A quién traerás de vuelta?-.

-Aquel a quienes los divinos vencieron, debe ser revivido- obtuvo como respuesta

–sino todo el universo será destruido-.

Mu trataba de ver el rostro de aquella mujer; aunque su voz se le hacía muy familiar, aun así no podía ver quién era; pero la luz que se encontraba tras ella solo dejaba ver la sombra de ella; y algo que parecían ser unas alas.

-Debes tener cuidado- dijo al fin la mujer –muchas vidas se perderán, en especial de aquellos a los que más quiero-.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó el carnero dorado.

-Por favor- dijo sollozando –cuida de Athena…-.

-¡ESPERA!- gritó Mu; de repente, despertó.

-_¿Qué me sucede?_- pensaba el santo de Aries mientras quitaba el sudor de su rostro -_Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he soñado lo mismo_-.

Tomó el despertador en sus manos, aunque la hora que mostraba ya no le sorprendía.

-_Las 3:30_- volvió a pensar -_Siempre me despierto a esta hora; ¿Por qué será?_-.

Ya que sabía que no se volvería a dormir, decidió levantarse; de todas formas por ser el guardián de la primera casa no debía de bajar la guardia.

Después de tomar una ducha y vestirse decidió salir al pequeño jardín que tenía, no sin antes pasar por la habitación de su hermanita. Al entrar en la habitación se dio cuenta de que no estaba y eso no era algo que le sorprendiera, ya que desde pequeña era así.

Mientras tanto, entre las sombras que una hermosa luna llena hacía, una joven corría por todo el Santuario; Kyomaru hacía sus caminatas matutinas. Salía con su IPod, tomando siempre el mismo camino para llegar a la antigua prisión de Cabo Sunion; cada vez que llegaba ahí se detenía a observar el choque de las olas contra las rocas, dejando que el aroma de la sal se internara en ella.

Pero algo no marchaba bien, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle; se mareaba y en su frente comenzaba a sentir un ardor que por más que intentara calmárselo no podía lograrlo. Estaba tan concentrada en el ardor que no se percató de la salida del sol.

-Rayos- maldijo entre dientes -otra vez me lo perdí-.

Suspiró y comenzó a correr de regreso al Santuario, observando el cambio de centinelas y a algunos aprendices de santos que comenzaban a entrenar.

-Llegas temprano- le dijo un ocupado carnero dorado -¿no lo pudiste ver?-.

-No- respondió Kyomaru –ya van muchas veces que ocurre; me daré una ducha-.

-No te tardes- respondió Mu –ya estará listo-.

-Está bien- se limitó a contestar.

Mu percibía que algo no andaba bien; el sueño, las voces, el cosmo extraño que ha estado percibiendo; muchas cosas estaban alterando su mente en estos últimos 3 meses y no podía explicarse el motivo de todo esto.

Por otro lado, Kyomaru había abierto el grifo de la ducha y había llevado su frente hacía el agua fría que en ese instante caía; intentando que el ardor cesara, sin éxito alguno.

Mientras tanto, Athena y Shion se habían reunido en el Salón del Patriarca; no era de extrañarse verlos juntos, ya que como diosa y patriarca debían estar al tanto de los acontecimientos en el Santuario; lo único que en esta ocasión Dohko los acompañaba.

-¿Ocurre algo, Athena?-preguntó un preocupado Shion -no es su costumbre reunirnos a altas horas de la mañana-.

-No ocurre nada- respondió un poco tranquila la diosa -es sólo que necesito hablar con ustedes dos- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Usted dirá- dijo serenamente el santo de la balanza.

-Verán, hace varias noches que no he podido dormir; siento la presencia de varios cosmos a mi alrededor; pero…- interrumpió insegura de la reacción de sus santos.

-¿Pero?- preguntaron ambos santos a la vez.

-He estado sintiendo un cosmo muy particular, y a donde quiera que vaya lo percibo; es como si estuviera velando por mi-.

-No entiendo- dijo Dohko -¿Está usted diciendo que el cosmo está siempre con usted?-

-Así es- respondió -pero me he percatado de donde es que proviene ese cosmo, y no me lo van a creer-.

-Díganos, princesa- insistió el Patriarca.

La deidad dio un profundo suspiro antes de proseguir.

-Proviene del báculo de Niké- dijo finalmente, dejando a ambos santos sin palabras.

Mientras tanto, los demás santos ya se habían levantado y se dirigieron al comedor, el cual había sido formado durante la reconstrucción del Santuario; una idea por parte de Aiorios para que volviera a existir confianza entre sus camaradas.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- se quejaba Aldebarán -me estoy muriendo de hambre-.

-Tú nunca cambias- le reprochó Shaina -Sabes muy bien que no empezamos hasta que todos estén presentes-.

-Sin contar a Mu y a Kyomaru- esa era la voz de Kanon, proveniente de la entrada del comedor.

-Es verdad, ¿por qué no se reúnen con nosotros?- dijo un pensativo Shun -desayuno, almuerzo y cena nunca están aquí-.

-Entiendo que Mu, por ser el guardián de Aries se quede cuidando; pero Kyomaru puede estar con nosotros- comentó Hyoga.

-Es su hermano- respondió Shaka mientras tomaba su lugar -Han estado separados durante muchos años y es lógico que quieran compensar ese tiempo-.

Las sabias palabras del santo de la virgen resonaban en la cabeza de los presentes, ninguno se había puesto a pensar en eso y más lo que tenían hermanos; nadie se sentía capaz de hacer comentario alguno y permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. De repente, escucharon unos pasos acercándose a gran velocidad.

-¡KANON!- era la voz de Saga, la cual se escuchaba muy molesta.

-¿Ahora que hice?- preguntaba el aludido, inocentemente.

-¿Por qué diablos no me despertaste?- preguntó mientras se sostenía de una columna cercana, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Tan grandecito y todavía quieres que te ande despertando?-dijo su gemelo intentando que fuera un reproche, pero fue más un sarcasmo.

-Bueno- dijo Saga un poco pensativo -En ese caso, no me andes pidiendo un vaso de leche tibia antes de dormirte; ya estas grandecito para estar haciendo eso-.

En ese instante las risas de los santos comenzaban a escucharse mientras el rostro del menor de los gemelos comenzaba a tomar un ligero tono carmesí.

-_Touche_- susurró Saga al oído de Kanon.

-Me vengaré- fue lo único que logró decir.

Adelantando algunos pasos del comedor seguían reunidos Athena, Shion y Dohko; ambos santos aún no salían de lo que acababa de decirle la deidad de la sapiencia.

-¿Está segura?- pregunto un dubitativo Shion.

-Sí, lo estoy- respondió Saori -lo que me llama la atención es que es un cosmo muy cálido pero a la vez es muy poderoso; se podría comparar con el cosmo de un dios-

-¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que pueda ser?- pregunto el viejo maestro.

-Creo que si- se limitó a responder -pero debo confirmarlo primero.

Ambos santos quedaron en silencio, meditando lo que Athena acababa de decirles; no les quedaba de otra que confiar en ella, aunque sabían que podía encargarse de ello sola.

-Está bien- respondió el antiguo carnero dorado -lo dejaremos en sus manos.

Y con los asuntos arreglados, se dirigieron a desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor encontraron un agradable ambiente, la mayoría hacía comentarios sobre Camus, ya que su cumpleaños estaba muy cerca; pero todos callaron de golpe, lo que veían era algo que no todos los días se apreciaba.

-¿Mu?- era la voz incrédula de Shaka quien había abierto sus ojos -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó finalmente.

-¿Qué?- respondió el muviano cruzándose de brazos -¿acaso ya no puedo venir a desayunar con mis camaradas?-.

-Sabes que no es eso- respondió Athena desde su asiento –es solo que nos sorprende a todos que dejes tu casa sola-.

-Claro que no está sola- dijo acercándose a la mesa -Kyomaru cuida de ella-.

**Flashback**

-Oye, ¿por qué no vas a comer con los demás?- preguntó inocentemente Kyomaru.

-Porque soy el guardián de Aries y debo proteger la casa- respondió tranquilamente.

Kyomaru se había quedado callada pensando, hasta que al fin se le ocurrió algo; se dirigió a la cocina y…

-¡Oye!- dijo un sorprendido Mu -¿Qué es lo que se supone que estás haciendo?-.

Y no era para menos ya que su hermanita lo había tomado de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le quitó la cacerola en la que preparaba unos panqueques.

-¿Pues qué crees que hago?- dijo sarcástica colocando su cabeza sobre los hombros del mayor -Quiero que vayas a desayunar con los demás-.

-Pero…- estuvo a punto de objetar, pero no lo dejaron.

-Nada de peros- dijo la ojiazul -Ve a desayunar con ellos, aquí no habrá ningún desastre-.

-Está bien- dijo Mu dándose por vencido -pero no hagas travesuras, ¿de acuerdo?-.

La joven no respondió nada, mas parecía lanzarle una miradita asesina porque odiaba que la trataran como una chiquilla; pero sabía que él lo hacía por molestar.

Y así Mu recorrió las 12 casas para desayunar con los demás.

**Fin del Flashback**

Al escuchar esto; los santos, incluyendo a Athena, comenzaron a reír; se notaba lo mucho que Kyomaru quería a su hermano mayor y de lo que sería capaz.

Pero las risas cesaron de golpe, todos estaban atónitos viendo como Athena se levantó de golpe de su asiento; aunque su reacción no fue la única, Mu también se mostró preocupado y los demás santos imitaron su reacción. Un poderoso cosmo se sentía, proveniente de la primera casa, el cual le era muy familiar a la diosa; pero también pudieron sentir un cosmo no tan poderoso como el primero, pero si era fuerte.

Sin perder tiempo todos corrieron a la casa de Aries, y cuál fue la gran sorpresa que se llevaron al llegar.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?- dijo un muy sorprendido Ikki.

Y no era para menos, ya que en las condiciones en que se encontraba el salón de combates "recién construido" era algo que no se le comparaba a algún otro combate que haya ocurrido dentro del Santuario. Ahí mismo se encontraron con el santo de la anáfora.

-Camus- le llamó un asustado Milo -¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-

-No seas idiota- respondió fríamente –Además, ¿Ves algún rastro de hielo por el lugar?-.

-Es cierto- respondió Shura -pero, ¿quién ha hecho todo esto?-.

-Véanlo por ustedes mismos- respondió el acuariano señalando la entrada de la casa.

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que estaban por ver, ni la misma Athena sabía que podría esperarlos en la entrada de Aries; pero de algo estaba segura y es que ese cosmo era el mismo que les había comentado a Shion y Dohko. Se acercaron a la entrada y todos quedaron atónitos.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Jabu.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?- preguntó incrédulo Orfeo.

Y no era para menos, ya que encontraron a un protector de un dios en muy malas condiciones, pero aún estaba vivo.

-Kyomaru- llamó desesperadamente Mu, esperando que se encontrara bien -¡KYOMARU!- volvió a gritar-.

-¿Por qué gritas?- dijo un poco molesta la joven, quien recién buscaba unas sogas -aquí estoy, ¿qué no se suponen que estarían desayunando?-.

-¿Cómo quieres que desayunemos si creíamos que estaban atacando el Santuario?- habló un muy molesto DeathMask.

La joven no contestó nada, al contrario pasó la mirada por cada uno de los presentes y observó un enojo que jamás había visto anteriormente; sabía que algo no estaba bien. Mu se acercó a su hermana y trató de buscarle alguna herida que el intruso le pudo provocar, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que no tenía ninguna.

-¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó seriamente Aioros.

-La verdad no- respondió la joven –aunque parece un santo-.

-No te confíes por su apariencia- dijo seriamente Dohko -es un berseker de Ares-.

Al escuchar estas palabras Saga no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos de donde se encontraba, su mirada reflejaba mucho temor pues ese nombre le traía muchos recuerdos y no eran agradables. Pero hubo algo que lo asustó; el grito de una mujer hizo que regresara su mente a la realidad, Kyomaru se quejaba del fuerte dolor de su cabeza, tanto era su dolor que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado el gemelo mayor tomando entre sus brazos a la joven cansada -¿estás bien?-.

Al oír estas palabras, Mu giró su rostro hacia ambos y su rostro mostró pavor ante lo que observaba; pero la mano cálida de Athena en su hombro hizo que se calmara un poco. La diosa llamó con su cosmo al báculo de Niké la cual apareció al instante, todos miraban asombrados el báculo ya que un cálido cosmo la rodeaba y también porque dicho cosmo era distinto al de la deidad.

Mu aun estaba preocupado a pesar de que Kanon trataba de calmarlo mientras que Athena se paró a la par de Saga y acercó lentamente el báculo hacia su frente, curiosamente el cosmo que emanaba de ella cubrió el cuerpo de Kyomaru trayendo a ella la calma que necesitaba

-Llévala a su recamara- dijo seriamente Saori –necesita descansar-.

Saga asintió y la llevó lo más rápido posible, era seguido por Mu hasta que la diosa le ordenó que no lo hiciera diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él y que el geminiano cuidaría de ella. El ariano no tuvo más opción que acatar la orden y resignarse a no cuidar de su pequeña hermana.

Saga había recostado a Kyomaru en su cama y pudo observar su rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad, pero a la vez pudo oír con claridad lo que murmuraba en sueños.

-_Dile que se no quiero volverlo a ver_- esto lo perturbó mucho –_dile que se que me estuvo engañando con ella todo este tiempo, y que ya no lo soporto más_- finalmente lo dijo, aquello que agobiaba su corazón -_dile que finalmente seré libre y que ahora sabrá que nunca lo amé_-.

Saga no podía creer lo que escuchó, ¿acaso se referirá a Aioria?, ¿pero quién es "ella"?; todas estas preguntas rondaban su mente pero sabía que debía concentrarse en cuidar de ella porque si un berseker la había atacado, era porque Ares quería involucrarla, o al menos eso pensaba.

Por otra parte Athena y Mu habían salido a caminar, lo que acababa de ocurrir era algo que tenía muy perturbado al carnero dorado, algo que Saori sabía que debía ayudar a controlar antes de que se deje vencer por la angustia.

-¿Sabes si antes de esto le ocurría algo extraño a tu hermana?- preguntó finalmente.

-Nada extraño- respondió secamente el santo -solo que hace unos meses que me comentó que en su frente le comenzaba un pequeño ardor, pero no le dimos mucha importancia-.

Al escuchar esto, las dudas de la diosa crecían ya que si ella estaba involucrada con el cosmo del báculo y más aún con un berseker de Ares; sabía que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir, pero su mente regresó a la actualidad cuando Mu le dijo algo perturbador.

-Ella está herida, y cuando está así su rencor es incomparable y no solo eso sino que también podría lastimarnos a todos, incluyéndola a usted Athena-.

Estas palabras le hicieron recordar algo que ocurrió durante la época del mito; estuvo a punto de hablarlo con el muviano cuando algo la interrumpió, el báculo de Niké comenzó a vibrar fuertemente al mismo tiempo que el cosmo que emanaba de ella comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más agresivo, pero a la vez señalaba un lugar y ese era la casa de Aries. Ambos corrieron hacia la casa recordando que habían dejado a Saga al cuidado de Kyomaru. Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.

-¡Saga!- exclamó la diosa -¿qué es lo que ha pasado?-.

-Guarden silencio- dijo el mayor de los gemelos -está muy inestable y muy enojada- decía mientras abrazaba a Kyomaru quien lloraba y maldecía a alguien que tanto Saga como Mu conocían, aún en su condición podía decir claramente de quién se trataba.

-Mataré a ese gato desgraciado- expresó muy molesto Mu, pero ante la mirada reprobatoria de su diosa decidió callar. Fue entonces que Saga comentó lo que había escuchado de labios de la joven.

A todo esto el báculo no dejaba de vibrar y emanar fuertemente su cosmo; pero en un giro inesperado se soltó de la mano de Athena y se detuvo justo al lado derecho de Kyomaru. Lo que estarían a punto de hacer era algo que afectará de uno de ellos. Lo que estaba por pasar cambiaría las cosas en el Santuario.

* * *

Please, no olviden dejar reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Ayumi03.**


	3. La decisión de Athena

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**La decisión de Athena.**

Los recién llegados a la casa de Aries observaban incrédulos la reacción de la joven que yacía en los brazos de Saga, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra sobre uno de los santos de Athena, Mu y Saga sabían muy bien de quién se trataba.

-Mataré a ese gato desgraciado- la expresión del carnero dorado le dejó muy claro a Saori de quién se trataba y a pesar de que Mu quería defender a su hermana, el hecho de que el otro fuera uno de sus santos no le permitió que tomara represalias.

-Mu- dijo pacientemente -sé que quieres defender a tu hermana, pero una disputa entre dos santos dorados no resolverá nada-.

-Tiene razón princesa- respondió un poco calmado -¿pero qué quiere que haga?- preguntó finalmente.

-Siento interrumpirlos- dijo Saga -¿pero por qué el báculo de Niké reacciona de esa manera?- preguntó, y era porque no dejaba de vibrar y el cosmo que emanaba era muy agresivo.

-No estoy muy segura- respondió la diosa -pero parece que el báculo responde a los sentimientos de Kyomaru, aunque debo investigar más a fondo-.

Ninguno de los dos santos respondió, simplemente se preguntaban el porqué de todo esto, y Mu no dejaba de preguntarse si todo esto tenía alguna relación con los sueños que ha tenido.

-Pero debemos hacer algo- dijo finalmente Saga -no podemos dejar que ella siga así o querrá matarlo-.

-Tienes razón- respondió Athena -lo mejor es que ella se vaya del Santuario y de Grecia por un tiempo-.

-¿Acaso va a expulsarla?- preguntó incrédulo Mu.

-Al contrario- respondió -lo único que haremos será llevarla a un lugar tranquilo donde ella pueda recuperarse tanto física como emocionalmente-.

-¿A qué se refiere con físicamente?- preguntó el gemelo mayor.

-Debido a todo lo que ha ocurrido el cosmo de Kyomaru se encuentra en un nivel altamente inestable lo cual su cuerpo no puede soportar y necesita reposo- respondió la diosa.

-¿Entonces que sugiere?- pregunto el hermano de la joven.

-Debemos alejarla de todo lo que pueda alterarla en estos momentos- dijo seriamente -y con esto me refiero al Santuario completo-.

Ambos santos permanecieron en silencio, meditando lo que acababan de escuchar, sabían que ella estaba muy mal pero también Athena tenía razón; si ella permanecía en el Santuario con su condición actual no solo acabaría matando al responsable sino que también podía lastimar a alguien más.

-Está bien- terminó accediendo Mu -la apartaremos del Santuario por un tiempo para que se recupere-.

-¿Y tienes algún lugar en donde ella pueda estar?- preguntó interesado Saga.

-Si- respondió el aludido -pero no creo que debamos dejarla sola- expresó.

-Tienes razón- respondió Saori -en su condición no es conveniente dejarla sola, se quedará una de las amazonas con ella-.

-No creo que sea lo adecuado- intervino Saga -si todo esto tiene que ver con ese cretino, debido a sus antecedentes con las amazonas podría empeorar las cosas-.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?- preguntó Mu.

-Yo cuidaré de ella-.

A todo esto, los demás santos habían regresado al comedor, a excepción de Kanon y Shaka quienes se quedaron en las escaleras hacia Tauro. Todos comentaban sobre lo ocurrido y el porqué Athena cuidaba mucho de ella, todos estaban en un estado de ánimo un tanto tristes y confundidos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- se oyó una voz proveniente de la segunda entrada del comedor -creí que ya estarían desayunando-.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas, Aioria?- preguntó un molesto Aioros.

-Este….pues…yo…- buscaba las palabras el aludido -me encontraba entrenando- dijo al fin.

-¿Entrenando?, ¿y con quién? si se puede saber ya que todos estábamos aquí- dijo también molesto Shion quien también estimaba mucho a la hermana de su pupilo.

-Pues…con….- se detuvo -¿qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó finalmente al ver las expresiones de sus camaradas.

-Pues casi nada- respondió irónicamente Camus -que Kyomaru detuvo a un berseker de Ares y ahora se encuentra muy mal en Aries-.

Al escuchar esto, el gato dorado se puso muy pálido, observó incrédulo a Camus y salió a toda prisa hacia la primera casa.

-No intentes llegar a Aries- le detuvo su hermano -no te dejarán pasar-.

Aioria hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de Aioros, le respetaba mucho ya que era su hermano mayor, pero aun así debía verla, necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien y también necesitaba saber si lo que le habían dicho era verdad: que ella sabía toda la verdad y necesitaba saber si solo era su mente quien jugaba con él. Y así fue, corrió por todas las casas rumbo a Aries, desesperado por saber el estado de su amada, pero fue detenido por un par de voces.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes Aioria- dijo seriamente Shaka -tenemos órdenes de no dejarte pasar-.

-¿Y quién dictaminó eso?- dijo desafiante.

-Athena- respondió Kanon -nos dio órdenes de no dejarte entrar a Aries-.

-¿Acaso están locos?- dijo el gato desesperado -Necesito ver a Kyomaru, debo saber si se encuentra bien-.

-Ella se encuentra bien- le dijo con calma su amigo -Saga cuida de ella-.

-¿Cómo pudieron dejarla con él?- dijo alterado Aioria -quien sabe que cosas puede hacerle-.

-Me estas insultando- dijo molesto Kanon -¿cómo te atreves a pensar así de mi hermano, de un camarada tuyo?-.

Aioria calló, Kanon tenía razón debía calmarse pero había algo que realmente detestaba y es el cariño con el que Kyomaru trataba al mayor de los gemelos; ante los ojos de los demás ese tipo de cariños era muy natural ya que todos los santos dorados la consideraban su hermana pequeña y la cuidaban mucho. Pero cuando se trataba de Saga las cosas cambiaban ya que podía notar algo entre ellos y el no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara a su amada y mucho menos un camarada; de algo si estaba muy seguro y era que ningún hombre en el Santuario a excepción de Mu podía acercarse a ella.

-Perdóname Kanon- dijo altaneramente -pero es probable que tu hermano sea un pervertido-.

-¡Aioria cálmate!- le advirtió el santo de la virgen -no saques conjeturas sin saber toda la información-.

-Pero- discutió el gato dorado -¡es mi novia!, ¿cómo no quieren que me preocupe?, ¡dioses!- vociferó.

-Debes tranquilizarte- de volvió a advertir Shaka -sino tenemos órdenes de detenerte a cualquier precio-.

-Debo verla- dijo un poco calmado -ella me necesita, debo cuidarla y ver que este bien-.

-No- dijo el gemelo menor -obedece- dijo muy serio y dispuesto a mandarlo a otra dimensión si era necesario.

-¿Qué dices?- respondió incrédulo el santo del león -¡LLEGARE A ARIES QUIERAN O NO!- gritó ya muy molesto.

-¿Piensas desobedecerme Aioria?- la voz seria de Athena hizo eco en las escaleras hacia Tauro.

Aioria quedó petrificado, era tanto la duda que tenía que se atrevería a desobedecer una orden directa de Athena, apenado y disgustado calló y esperó. A la vez que Athena y Mu se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos, la decepción podía verse en el rostro de la diosa mientras que el odio y repudio en el rostro del carnero dorado.

-¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó preocupado Kanon.

-Mucho mejor- respondió Athena -sólo necesita descansar-.

-Que bien- dijo aliviado Shaka -Mu te ves muy cansado si quieres descansa en Virgo-.

-Gracias- respondió un poco distraído -realmente lo necesito-.

-Mu, ¿puedo verla?- insistió Aioria.

-¡Apártate de mi vista!- le respondió en un tono no muy amigable, algo que sorprendió a Aioria, Kanon y Shaka; se marchó.

-Será mejor que la dejes descansar- le dijo seriamente Saori -pero tengo una misión para ti, debes partir hacia Roma, han llegado rumores de que los bersekers de Ares están deambulando por ahí lastimando a todos-.

-Pero…- calló Aioria, sabía que desobedecer una orden directa de Athena no le convenía y más porque hace poco estaba muy decidido a desobedecer otra orden; no tuvo más alternativa que acatar la orden.

-¿Cuándo quiere que parta?-preguntó resignado.

-Lo más pronto posible- le respondió la diosa -no sabemos qué están tramando ni para quienes están trabajando; debido a que Zeus nunca dejaría salir a Ares del Olimpo-.

-Como usted mande princesa- dijo finalmente y partió rumbo a Leo a preparar todo lo necesario para su misión.

-¿En serio hay bersekers en Roma?- preguntó Kanon.

-Eso he escuchado- respondió Athena -pero antes necesito hablar con todos los santos dorados a excepción de Aioria; Kanon y Shaka vayan inmediatamente al Salón del Patriarca- .

Los dos santos acataron las órdenes, y haciendo una reverencia se encaminaron hacia el lugar que les indicó la diosa; habiendo partido la diosa decidió convocar a los demás dorados.

-_Escúchenme atentamente mis santos dorados_- dijo muy seriamente -_hago una convocación a todos ustedes a que se reúnan en el Salón del Patriarca; los espero a todos, Aioros tu hermano no sabe de esto así que no lo convoques; lleguen de prisa_-.

Todos los santos dorados que se encontraban en el comedor escucharon sus palabras por medio de su cosmo, todos se preguntaban qué era lo que la diosa quería decirles, pero se encaminaron a toda prisa al Salon del Patriarca; al llegar sólo se encontraban Kanon y Shaka, algo que realmente les extrañaba a todos.

-¿Y Mu?- preguntó Aphrodite.

-No vendrá- respondió Shaka -se encuentra descansando en Virgo-.

-¿Y tu gemelo Kanon?- volvió a preguntar el santo de las rosas.

-No lo sé- respondió -se supone que estaba en Aries, pero de ahí no sé dónde pueda estar-.

Mientras decía estas palabras, Aioria continuaba con los preparativos para su misión, claramente era preocupante porque no habían tenido noticias de los bersekers de Ares durante muchos años y que aparecieran justo en estos momentos era algo que realmente le parecía extraño, aunque no solo eso le preocupaba ya que también le molestaba que Kyomaru estuviera a solas con Saga.

Con todas sus cosas preparadas salió de Leo y caminó escaleras abajo, hacia la entrada del Santuario; intentó llegar hasta donde se encuentra la habitación de Kyomaru pero el cosmo de Athena creaba una barrera la cual no lo dejaba pasar, resignado salió del Santuario, esperando volver pronto y ver a su amada otra vez. Al llegar a la entrada, se encontró con cierta amazona de plata.

-¡Marin!- dijo asustado -¿qué haces?, si nos ven juntos se arma la gorda-.

La joven amazona no dijo nada, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente pero ahora estaba decidida a hacer lo que era mejor para ella; en el fondo le dolería pero necesitaba hacerlo por el bien de ambos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo tiernamente el gato dorado -¿Qué tienes mi an…-.

-Ya es suficiente- respondió seriamente la amazona -ya no puedo seguir con esto-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Aioria -¿acaso ya no me amas?-.

-No es eso- dijo la amazona mientras se quitaba su máscara -yo te amo, pero ya no quiero seguir lastimando a Kyomaru-.

-Pero….- no le dejo terminar.

-Nada de peros- dijo Marin -es mí amiga y no pienso seguir traicionándola, y realmente te amo, pero debemos terminar aquí y ahora; Aioria ponte a pensar, ¿crees que ella no se ha dado cuenta?, claro que lo sabe y con más razón no quiero seguir; entiende, debes escoger: ella o yo, y yo prefiero que sea ella-.

Aioria calló, sabía que tenía razón, pero por alguna razón amaba a las dos aunque sabía que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto y que al final lastimaría a las dos, pero eso no le interesó.

-Este es el adiós Aioria- dijo finalmente mientras regresaba la máscara a su rostro -ahora sólo seremos camaradas, si es que tengo el perdón de Athena-.

Y diciendo esto partió hacia el Santuario, dejando a Aioria desconcertado y con las palabras en la boca. Aioria quiso detenerla pero sabía que tenía una orden que seguir; asi que se resignó y salió rumbo a Italia.

Mientras tanto, en el Salón del Patriarca se encontraban los santos convocados; la mayoría con dudas en sus cabezas por el motivo en el que Saori los mandó a llamar. Todos callaron las murmuraciones cuando vieron a su diosa llegar.

-¿Ocurre algo Athena?- preguntó muy preocupado Shion -¿ocurre algo grave?-.

-No es tan grave- respondió con calma la ojiverde -es sólo que hay algo que tenemos que hablar-.

-Usted dirá- dijo Aiorios -y me gustaría saber por qué no convocó también a Aioria-.

-Pues porque precisamente sobre él vamos a hablar- dijo seriamente la diosa, a lo que todos los dorados realmente sorprendió -aunque debemos comenzar con algo de un poco más importancia, y es que Kyomaru se irá del Santuario por un tiempo-.

Todos los santos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban que una noticia así viniera por parte de Athena, algunos pensaban que algo más había pasado cuando el berseker apareció; pero sus dudas serían despejadas por la misma diosa.

-Ella se irá porque en estos momentos se encuentra muy mal y todo debido a uno de sus camaradas, y en la situación que se encuentra es mejor que se aleje tanto para ella como para todos en el Santuario; créanlo o no ella tiene una fuerza increíble-.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con uno de nosotros?- preguntó Aioros.

-Veras- respondió la diosa-esto tiene mucho que ver con tu hermano y es por él que ella se irá del Santuario, pero solo por un tiempo-.

-_¿Ahora que habrá hecho esa bestia?_- pensó Milo -_conociéndolo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta estar con dos mujeres a la vez-. _Esto último pensamiento lo inquietó bastante -_¿Sería capaz de….?_-.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento Athena, ¿será posible que la razón por la que la pequeña Kyomaru se vaya es porque Aioria ha metido la pata con otra mujer?-

Pregunta que no pasó desapercibida en los presentes, ya que si alguien conocía muy bien lo "conquistador" que es el león dorado era su mejor amigo, Milo.

-Esa es la verdad- dijo Saori -él la ha estado engañando y aparentemente es con una de nuestras amazonas-.

-_¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el mismo problema?_- pensaba Aioros dando un profundo suspiro -Tendré que hablar seriamente con él- dijo finalmente.

-Lo harás- respondió la diosa -pero hasta que regrese de su misión, actualmente he enviado a Aioria a Roma en una misión de reconocimiento; ya que ha llegado rumores de que los bersekers de Ares andan libres por esos rumbos-.

Los santos se quedaron en completo silencio, es cierto que en la antigüedad los bersekers de Ares rondaban la Tierra haciendo estragos y matando a muchas personas y no fue hasta que Zeus pudo detenerlos y encerrarlos quitándole el poder para comandarlos al mismo Ares.

-¿Pero no cree que sea arriesgado mandar sólo a un santo dorado?- preguntó Aioros preocupado por la suerte de su hermano.

-He estado pensando en eso- respondió Athena -pero también he tomado esa decisión para que Aioria piense en el daño que ha hecho no solo a Kyomaru sino también a la otra persona-.

-Mientras tanto- interrumpió Shaka -¿qué pasará con Kyomaru?-.

-Como les comenté anteriormente, ella se irá del Santuario por un tiempo hasta que se recupere- respondió la deidad -pero no se quedará sola, ya que en un mutuo acuerdo con Mu, Saga cuidará de ella durante ese tiempo-.

Ninguno de los santos respondió, pero una duda surgiría de uno de ellos.

-¿Qué pasará con la casa de Géminis?- preguntó Kanon.

-Tú cuidarás de ella durante la ausencia de tu hermano- respondió con una sonrisa Athena -espero que tú quieras hacerlo-.

Al escuchar esto, los ojos del menor de los gemelos se iluminaron; ya que solo en una oportunidad pudo vestir la armadura de Géminis, ahora sería su guardián mientras Saga no esté.

-Claro que lo haré- respondió muy emocionado -no la decepcionaré-.

Saori esbozó una sonrisa, ahora sólo esperaba que la paz en la que se encontraba el Santuario perdurase más tiempo.

-Bueno- dijo mas animada -Mu y yo los iremos a dejar a su destino a Saga y a Kyomaru y como no podemos dejar solo el Santuario será mejor que se despidan de ellos en estos momentos-.

Al escuchar esto, todos entristecieron, pero sabían que este adiós no era definitivo y que ellos volverían al Santuario a formar parte de sus vidas. Esto era la esperanza que mantendrían durante ese tiempo, hasta que ellos volviesen.

Mientras se dirigían hacia Ares, a Kanon se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una tarjeta, en la que todos pudieran escribir algo con lo que pudiera recordarlos y también para despedirse; cada uno escribía su pensamiento y deseos de recuperación para la joven. Pasaron por Mu en Virgo quien ya estaba recuperado.

-¿Están listos, Saga?- pregunto Athena.

-Si- respondió el gemelo mayor y tomando en brazos a Kyomaru salieron de Aries.

Al llegar a la entrada del Santuario, vieron el avión de la fundación Kido esperándolos y a todos los santos dorados, quienes se acercaron a la joven durmiente en los brazos de Saga, para despedirse de ella y de Saga.

-Recupérate pronto- dijo Aldebarán.

-Nos harás mucha falta- expresó Aphrodite

Y así cada santo deseó lo mejor a ella y guardaron la tarjeta en el equipaje de Saga, a quien también le desearon lo mejor.

-Cuidaré bien de Géminis- dijo Kanon.

-Te lo encargo mucho- respondió Saga con una sonrisa.

-Bueno- dijo Saori -es hora de marcharnos.

Y diciendo esto subieron al avión mientras los demás santos observaban cómo el avión comenzaba a alejarse, despegar y perderse en el horizonte.

* * *

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Ayumi03.**


	4. El viaje y el destino

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Sorry por la tardanza problemas técnicos y falta de tiempo (la universidad ¬¬) pero aquí está el 4° cap, y si para el próximo espero no tardarme XD

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**El viaje y el destino.**

Ya habían partido del Santuario, Athena que venía conversando con Mu acerca del lugar que había escogido. El viaje hacia el destino de los 2 jóvenes era muy largo, por lo menos tardarían unas 5 horas en llegar.

-Qué extraño- dijo la diosa.

-¿Qué ocurre, princesa?- preguntó el ariano.

-Es que todo está en silencio- responde dudosa.

-Bueno Kyomaru aún duerme- respondió Mu -iré a revisar- y diciendo esto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los lugares de Saga y su hermana.

Fue una escena muy tierna la que Mu contempló, Kyomaru aún seguía dormida en los brazos de Saga quien también yacía dormido, con su cabeza apoyada en la de la joven; ambos se miraban muy tranquilos juntos y por la mente del ariano se cruzaba la idea de si estarían juntos alguna vez. Habiendo visto la comodidad con la que dormían regresó a su asiento.

-¿Qué encontraste?- preguntó Saori, pues viendo la sonrisa que el guardián de la primera casa traía sabía que no era para preocuparse.

-Nada de qué preocuparnos, Athena- respondió alegre -es solo que también Saga se quedó dormido-.

-Bueno es mejor que descanse- dijo Saori con una sonrisa -recuerda que cuidará de tu hermana-.

Y después de todo esto, tanto el santo dorado como la diosa también cayeron ante el sueño. En el subconsciente de la diosa de la sabiduría comenzaba a formarse un sueño que comenzó a perturbarla.

Saori se vio en un lugar conocido para ella, aunque en las condiciones que se encontraba parecía como si una guerra hubiese ocurrido, pero el horror cubrió su rostro cuando observo esparcidos por el suelo los cuerpos de dos de sus santos dorados; corrió hacia ellos, llamándoles por su nombre haciendo mil y una cosa por traerlos de vuelta, lloró, gritó y utilizó su cosmo pero nada los traería de vuelta.

-No llores, pequeña Athena- escuchó la voz de una mujer -sabes que ellos regresarán a la vida-.

Volteó hacia donde provenía la voz, no podía creer lo que veía; una joven vestía una armadura que jamás había visto durante su vida mientras blandía lo que parecía ser una espada; pero su cosmo trataba de recordarle quién es en realidad.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la diosa -¿cómo regresarán a la vida?-.

-El último caído debe regresar- respondió la joven -y sobre quién soy, recuerda que hace mucho tiempo aparecí en la vida de ustedes, dioses del Olimpo-.

Y diciendo esto atravesó su cuerpo con la espada, en ese momento una figura comenzó a formarse detrás de ella justo en el momento en el que su cuerpo sin vida caía al suelo, Athena intentaba por todos los medios ver quiénes eran esas personas.

-Athena- escuchó una voz masculina -todos los dioses tenemos que unirnos muy pronto, porque una devastadora guerra se aproxima-. Y diciendo esto, vio como los cuerpos de sus santos dorados regresaban a la vida.

-¿Y ella no revivirá?- preguntó temerosa.

-No- respondió seriamente la voz a lo que a la diosa entristeció -debe hacerlo la persona que la ame más que a nada-.

-Mu- reaccionó ella -el podrá….-.

-No- respondió de nuevo la voz -no puede lograrse cuando hay un lazo de sangre que los vincule-.

La diosa quedó reflexionando estas palabras profundamente, pero algo la distrajo.

-Si no lo logra a tiempo, todos desapareceremos de este mundo incluyendo nosotros los dioses, sin oportunidad de poder reencarnar-.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Saori despertó sintiendo aún escalofríos por lo último que escuchó; Mu yacía aún en su quinto sueño, aunque para él el que esté tranquilamente dormido era una bendición ya que él no había podido dormir bien últimamente.

-Señorita Kido- se escuchó la voz del piloto -estamos a punto de llegar, por favor pónganse los cinturones de seguridad dentro de 15 minutos-.

Saori despertó a Mu, indicándole que debía ir a despertar a Saga y prepararlos para el aterrizaje, Mu fue hacia donde se encontraba Saga y lo despertó, haciendo que este se ruborizara al verlo adormitado aún apoyado en la cabeza de su hermana.

-Descuida- le dijo su camarada -además se ven muy tiernos juntos- dicho esto Saga no pudo evitar ruborizarse más.

-¡Mu!- reclamó.

-Ya, ya- dijo el ariano en un intento por calmarlo -solo quería decirte que ya estamos por aterrizar, así que ponte el cinturón y también a mi hermana-.

-Está bien- dijo el gemelo mayor aún avergonzado -ya me encargaré de eso-.

Después de todo esto, el aterrizaje fue exitoso y sin ninguna dificultad, el lugar del que había hablado Mu sobrepasaba la imaginación de cualquiera; un bosque muy extenso y frondoso pero en el lugar que habían aterrizado era exactamente en un claro en donde se podían observar dos veredas; una de ellas conducía hacia la estancia en donde Saga y Kyomaru estarían durante ese tiempo, la otra conducía hacia una playa cercana.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no venía por estos lugares- dijo un Mu melancólico -era un niño la última vez que vine y aún recuerdo el camino-.

-Siempre estuvo en tu corazón- le respondió tiernamente Athena -es tu hogar-.

Mu giró su rostro hacia la vereda que conducía a la playa dejando que el viento que soplaba se llevara la lágrima que en ese instante estaba derramando.

Tomaron la vereda hacia la estancia de la que el ariano había hablado, era un camino asimétrico pero de un paisaje hermoso, algo que realmente no se veía por el Santuario, a menos que sea la casa de Piscis cuyas rosas eran cultivadas y cuidadas por Aphrodite eran símbolo de belleza.

Saga estaba realmente impresionado, jamás en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso, ni siquiera las historias que le contaban sobre los Campos Eliseos se imaginaba tan maravilloso, estaba realmente embelesado. Athena sonreía al ver a gemelo mayor como un niño que sale a pasear por primera vez; sabía que no era mala idea dejar a Kyomaru a su cuidado.

Finalmente después de tanto caminar llegaron a una casa la cual era totalmente espaciosa y con todo lo que cualquier persona necesitaba para vivir, entraron en ella y Mu le indicó la habitación de su hermanita al geminiano y mientras él iba a acomodarla, Mu se quedó hablando con Athena.

-Sabe que no dudo de sus decisiones Athena, pero ¿es necesario dejarla?-.

-Mu- le dijo tranquilamente, sabiendo cuales eran sus pensamientos -sabes que puedes visitarla cuando tú quieras, solo que recuerda que no puedes dejar Aries solo-.

Al oír esto Mu calló, avergonzado de que la diosa supiera sus pensamientos, pero era comprensible él no estaba del todo contento con la idea, a pesar de que él la dio; pero sabe que es por el bienestar de ella mientras se recupera de todo lo acontecido últimamente. Ni los dioses saben de qué sería capaz esa jovencita si quisiera vengarse de Aioria.

-Bien- dijo Saga quien estaba bajando las escaleras -aún duerme-.

-Bueno Saga- dijo Saori -es hora de retirarnos, los equipajes están en la sala-.

Saga asintió nervioso, sabía que no era una tarea sencilla la que le habían encomendado ya que Mu le había depositado toda su confianza en cuidar a su pequeña hermana; además no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en recuperarse pero tampoco debía presionarla.

-Mu- dijo mirando al carnero dorado -la cuidaré y protegeré con mi vida-.

-Gracias- le respondió un poco triste -pero no solo hagas eso- aun estando triste se lo dijo con cierta picardía, cosa que hizo que Saga se sonrojase.

Dicho esto, los acompañó hasta la entrada, dado a que comenzaba a anochecer y el viaje de regreso al Santuario sería largo.

Ya entrada la noche, Saga se encontraba en la sala, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había preparado para su estancia indefinida en el hogar de Mu y Kyomaru cuando alguien llamó a lo lejos.

-Hermano, ¿eres tú?-.

-Has despertado- dijo Saga dejando de lado su lectura y acercándose a ver como se encontraba -¿cómo te sientes Kyomaru?-.

-Un poco mareada- dijo aun adormitada -¿dónde está mi hermano, Saga?-.

-Ha regresado al Santuario junto con Athena- le dijo tomándola de la mano -ven, siéntate para que se te pase el mareo; ¿qué quieres cenar?-.

-¿Uh?- dijo confundida -no te molestes, yo hago la cena- intentó ponerse de pie, pero aún estaba débil.

-No te esfuerces- le regañó cariñosamente el gemelo mayor -yo te voy a cuidar asi que tú relájate-.

-Está bien- respondió Kyomaru resignada -y cocina lo que tú quieras por mí no hay problema alguno-.

-Bien- dijo Saga -por cierto, ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí?-.

-Lo ignoro- le dijo pensativamente -pero sé que mi hermano tomó la decisión correcta al traernos aquí, ya que necesitaba alejarme del Santuario pero no quería quedarme sola- sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse por las lágrimas.

-Claro que no estarás sola- le dijo mientras la abrazaba -yo estoy aquí y jamás te dejaré-.

-¿Lo prometes?- le preguntó Kyomaru haciendo más fuerte el abrazo.

-Lo prometo- dijo Saga -y sabes que lo haré porque cumplo con mi palabra.

Y así permanecieron por un rato, con el abrazo Saga intentaba calmar el corazón herido de la joven y sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al cuidar de ella; no cualquiera podía entender lo que ella estaba pasando en ese momento.

Por otra parte, Mu y Saori se acercaban al Santuario, ambos se sentían cansados sin ningún motivo, aparentemente las horas de vuelo los habían cansado; ambos estaban tristes y sabían que los demás en el Santuario también lo estaban ya que Kyomaru había devuelto al Santuario algo que habían perdido en mucho tiempo: felicidad y armonía, era una joven alegre, dinámica y siempre velaba por ayudar a los demás a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como los demás santos.

Athena sabía lo que agobiaba el corazón del carnero dorado, había estado tantos años separado de su hermana hasta que pudieron reecontrarse y vivir como una familia y ahora tendrían que separarse de nuevo, con la incerteza de saber cuándo estarían juntos otra vez.

-Tómate un descanso- le dijo Athena a Mu mientras comenzaban a entrar al Santuario -lo necesitas-.

-Gracias princesa- dijo triste -realmente lo necesito, que descanse-.

Y diciendo estas palabras, Mu entro en Aries mientras que Saori recorría las 12 casas para poder llegar hasta sus aposentos, sería una larga noche para Mu; pero también sería una larga noche para Athena, ya que comenzaría a investigar sobre su sueño, el posible poder de Kyomaru y el cosmo de su báculo.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Ayumi03.**


	5. Roma

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

N/A: Tal vez no le hallen sentido, pero aún hay muchas cosas que revelar, si no les gusta la historia no hay problema; pero seguiré escribiendo este fic hasta el final.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**Roma.**

El viaje hacia la mítica ciudad de Europa había sido muy largo y aún no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario; además era la primera vez que visitaba aquella ciudad así que se sentía como otro turista más, se detuvo un instante en la salida del aeropuerto para poder observar detenidamente el mapa de la cuidad.

-Maldición- dijo por bajo -¿por dónde rayos comienzo?-.

-Creo que deberías comenzar por descansar un poco- escuchó una voz masculina.

-¡Sorrento!- dice muy sorprendido -¿qué haces en Roma?-.

-Pues lo mismo que tú- le dice muy tranquilo.

-¿Acaso estas de vacaciones?- intentó no llegar al tema de la misión.

-Claro que no- le responde el general marino -verás Poseidón me ha enviado a investigar los rumores de las apariciones de bersekers en el lugar-.

Aioria en cambio se limitó a guardar silencio, esperando a que el marina prosiguiera.

-No creas que Poseidón y Ares van a aliarse- le dijo mirando a un dubitativo león dorado -créeme, él ha cambiado mucho y también conoce muy bien a su sobrino, tanto como para no unirse a él-.

-¿Así que piensa que él puede estar detrás de todo esto?- preguntó asombrado.

-Es sólo una suposición- respondió Sorrento -por eso me han enviado a investigar, aunque al parecer no lo haré solo-.

-Está bien- se resignó Aioria -seremos compañeros durante el tiempo que estemos en Roma-.

Y diciendo esto, ambos hombres se dirigieron al hotel donde Sorrento de hospedaba para descansar, habían decidido comenzar la investigación al día siguiente.

-Por cierto- habló el marina -¿traes tu armadura contigo?-.

-Si- respondió sinceramente el santo -pero si atacan los bersekers serán fáciles de derrotar aún sin armadura-.

-Estás muy confiado- dijo Sorrento a lo que el león dorado se limitó a callar.

Caminaron durante un largo rato hasta llegar al hotel, dentro de él, el ambiente era muy cálido y la mayoría de las personas que ahí se hospedaban era precisamente extranjeros asi que sabían que por lo menos la estadía sería placentera. Llegaron a la habitación que compartirían debido a la falta de espacio ya que dicho hotel era muy reconocido mundialmente.

-Bueno- dijo Sorrento -¿por dónde comenzamos?-.

-Pues la verdad no tengo la menor idea- respondió Aioria -no me dijeron exactamente en qué parte de Roma avistaron bersekers-.

-Tampoco Poseidón me dijo algo al respecto- dijo el marina.

-Creo que tendremos un mal comienzo- dijo su compañero.

-Así parece- respondió el otro -pero será mejor que descansemos y mañana veamos por donde empezaremos-.

-Tienes razón- dijo el león dorado -que descanses-.

-Tú también- respondió la sirena.

Y así decidieron descansar, esperando que al día siguiente pudieran empezar la investigación con el pie derecho. Aioria tardó un poco en conciliar el sueño, pensando en todo lo acontecido con Kyomaru y con Marin, sabía que había metido la pata o mejor dicho la garra muy en el fondo y no sabía que esperar de ambas; aunque de Marin ya obtuvo su respuesta y de quien tenía mucho miedo era de Kyomaru al no saber cómo podría reaccionar. Después de tanto pensarlo al fin le ganó el sueño y se entregó a él, esperando despertar sintiéndose un poco mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, Sorento ya había desayunado cuando Aioria recién abría sus ojos, el olor a huevos benedictinos lo despertó de golpe.

-Buenos días- saludó Sorento.

-Buenos días- contestó Aioria semi dormido -¿cuándo te levantaste?-.

-Hace una hora- le respondió la sirena sirviéndose café.

Aioria volteó a ver su reloj que marcaba las 6:30, se admiró; era cierto que los santos dorados eran los primeros en levantarse en el Santuario pero no entendía porque los generales marinos se levantaban aún mucho más temprano que ellos.

-Sorento- le llamó el león dorado.

-Dime- le dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

-¿Por qué se levantan tan temprano en el Santuario Marino?- preguntó Aioria.

-Nos estamos levantando a la salida del sol- dijo sirviendo más café -han estado atacando muchos bersekers demandando que Poseidón se presentara en el Tártaro-.

-¿El Tártaro?- dijo el santo sentándose -Creí que con la muerte de Hades el Tártaro dejó de existir-.

-No fue así- dijo Sorento pasándole una taza con café -mientras Zeus y Poseidón sigan vivos el Tártaro también lo hará-.

-Un segundo- se exaltó el santo -con la muerte de Hades se ha debilitado un poco el poder del Tártaro, ¿verdad?-.

-Si es cierto- respondió el marina intrigado -ahora su poder sólo depende de Zeus y Poseidón-.

-¿Quiénes más están encerrados en el Tártaro?- volvió a preguntar.

-Según Poseidón sólo Ares- dijo la sirena -¿Qué estás pensando?-.

-En una teoría, pero si sólo Ares está encerrado entonces es poco probable- dijo Aioria.

-No te entendí para nada- dijo Sorento mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

Aioria se levantó, y se vistió, se unió a Sorento en el desayuno y después de unos minutos algo los sorprendió; un fuerte estremecimiento se sintió en todo el hotel y a sus alrededores, tanto Sorento como Aioria se quemaron con el café que les cayó encima. Salieron deprisa del hotel para ver qué era lo que pasaba, y se sorprendieron al ver a un gran grupo de bersekers.

-Son demasiados- dijo Sorento -¿crees que podamos con todos ellos?-.

-Con mi armadura y tu escama si- dijo Aioria -pero tenemos que alejarlos de aquí o gente inocente morirá-.

-A la salida de la cuidad hay un claro desolado- respondió el general marino -podemos llevarlos hasta allá-.

Vistieron sus armaduras y comenzaron a llamar la atención de los bersekers, estos al ver a un santo de Athena y a un marina de Poseidón los siguieron tal y como era el plan de ambos compañeros.

-Funciona- exclamó Sorento esquivando las bolas de fuego que los bersekers les lanzaba.

-Claro que tenía que funcionar- respondió Aioria esquivando otra bola de fuego -sobretodo sabiendo que Poseidón se negó a ver a Ares-.

Llegaron hasta el claro del que Sorento había hablado, se detuvieron y vieron que el número de bersekers era mayor al que habían calculado.

-¿Aún estás seguro de que los derrotaremos a todos?- dijo sarcásticamente el marina.

-Tú sólo derrótalos- dijo mirándolo molesto y ambos comenzaron a combatir contra los bersekers.

Pasó el tiempo y ya llevaban una hora y más bersekers seguían apareciendo, estaban acorralados sin saber qué hacer para derrotarlos a todos; de repente un rayo de luz atravesó el grupo de bersekers desintegrando a un grupo considerable de ellos.

-Creo que necesita ayuda- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-¡Icarus!- exclamaron sorprendidos los caballeros.

-Dejemos la plática para después- dijo el ángel -si un solo berseker sobrevive delatará que los dioses se han comenzado a preocupar-.

Ambos guerreros asintieron y regresaron al combate esta vez ayudados por uno de los ángeles de Artemisa; ahora los derrotaban con más rapidez evitando que más bersekers siguieran apareciendo. A la hora de haber retomado la batalla ya habían derrotado a todos los enemigos.

-Sí que fue difícil derrotarlos- se quejó el marina dejándose caer al suelo.

-Ahora entiendo porque Athena está tan preocupada- dijo Aioria.

-No sólo es Athena- dijo Icarus sentándose junto a ellos -todos en el Olimpo están muy preocupados-.

-La aparición de los bersekers no es buena noticia- añadió Sorento.

-Al parecer la barrera de energía del Tártaro comienza a debilitarse- dijo el ángel.

-Pero Zeus y Poseidón tienen el poder suficiente para mantenerlo- dijo el león dorado.

-No sin Hades- dijo preocupado el joven -después de que Seiya y sus amigos lo mataran todo el inframundo es un caos-.

-¿Quién diría que ahora necesitamos de Hades?- dijo Aioria recordando el momento en el que sacrificaron sus vidas para destruir el Muro de los Lamentos.

-Necesito que vengan conmigo- dijo Icarus después de un largo silencio.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Sorento.

-A hablar con Artemisa- respondió el ángel poniéndose de pie -iremos al Templo Lunar-.

* * *

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Ayumi03.**


	6. Noticias desde el Olimpo

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**Noticias desde el Olimpo.**

Athena se movía inquieta en el Salón del Patriarca, no había recibido noticias de Aioria desde hace tres semanas que lo envió a Roma; se preguntaba si esa decisión había sido la correcta.

-Princesa no es bueno que esté tan preocupada- habló Shion.

-Lo sé- respondió la diosa -pero no sé quién está detrás de los bersekers-.

-Tal vez yo pueda responderte- escuchó una voz tras ellos.

-¡Padre!- exclamó Saori mientras Shion se reverenciaba.

-¿Sabe usted por qué están apareciendo los bersekers?- preguntó el patriarca.

-Un poco- respondió Zeus -pero no tienen que ver con Ares-.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Athena -si él es el único que puede controlarlos-.

-Lo mismo pensé y fui a verificarlo al Tártaro, pero él sigue encerrado y sin poder alguno- respondió el dios.

-Entonces, ¿quién los controla?- preguntó el patriarca.

-No lo sé- volvió a decir -pero hasta los demás dioses en el Olimpo estamos preocupados por ello-.

-Eso no es lo único verdad- dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Así es- dijo seriamente el dios -necesito preguntarte algo-.

-Dímelo- dijo Saori -Shion es el Patriarca y en él confío-.

-Veras, en el Olimpo también nos hemos dado cuenta de la presencia de un cosmo igual de poderoso que el de nosotros los dioses- comentó Zeus.

-¿No será el de Némesis?- preguntó Shion -si no mal recuerdo ella ha estado dormida por muchos siglos-.

-Lo mismo pensé joven caballero- dijo el dios -pero estamos seguros de que Némesis sigue dormida-.

-Eso es muy extraño, pues no hay otro dios que esté dormido- dijo Saori.

-Es por eso que he venido hasta la Tierra hija mía- le dijo Zeus -¿hay algún mortal al que le hayas notado algún cosmo extraño?-.

-Sí padre- dijo Athena -también aquí en el Santuario he sentido un cosmo igual de poderoso que el de un dios-.

-¿Se tratará de la misma persona?- preguntó el Patriarca.

-Es poco probable- respondió el dios del trueno -pero no imposible-.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- volvió a preguntar el antiguo ariano.

-No nos queda de otra que esperar- dijo el padre de todos los dioses -si no es Némesis tiene que ser otro dios-.

-¿Qué otros dioses siguen dormidos además de Némesis?- preguntó la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Veamos- Zeus se puso a pensar -están Anfitrite, Perséfone, Iris, Niké, Dionisio entre otros-.

-Es poco probable que sea uno de ellos- reflexionó el patriarca viendo a Zeus -pues no creo que sus cosmos sean tan poderosos como el de Poseidón o el suyo mismo-.

-Tendré que mandar a Hermes a indagar si alguno de ellos han despertado o reencarnado en esta era- dijo el dios.

-Cualquier noticia que tenga me lo hace saber por favor- le dijo la pelilila.

-Lo haré hija mía- le dijo Zeus abrazándola -pero ahora debo regresar al Olimpo-.

Y diciendo esto desapareció de la misma forma en la que había llegado, las palabras del padre de los dioses dejó mucho en qué pensar a Athena y a Shion.

-¿Crees que deba de mandar a alguien más para que apoye a Aioria?- preguntó la diosa.

-No será necesario hermana- escuchó una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas.

-¡Apolo!- dijo ella -parece que todos los dioses vienen al Santuario- dijo entre risitas.

-Es raro lo sé- respondió el dios del sol -pero créeme que todos en el Olimpo estamos muy preocupados con esta situación de los bersekers-.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que me sorprende- dijo pensativa Athena -pero supongo que no es un ataque que estén haciendo exclusivamente al Santuario-.

-Supones bien- respondió Apolo -también han atacado el Templo Lunar y el Santuario Marino-.

-¿Cómo?- Shion se sorprendió -¿a quién buscarán los bersekers?-.

-Aún no sabemos eso patriarca- respondió el dios -pero sabemos que es alguien que en los tres lugares tienen en común-.

-¿Cómo quién?- volvió a preguntar el patriarca.

-Eso estamos por averiguarlo pero si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas entonces con mucha más razón deben de proteger el Santuario y a mi hermana- le dijo Apolo.

-Así lo haremos- respondió el peliverde -si me disculpan me reuniré con los santos dorados-.

Y salió del Salón del Patriarca, Apolo se acercó más a Athena, había esperado a que estuvieran solos para finalmente contarle algo muy importante.

-Debo decirte algo grave- cambió su semblante -y tiene que ver con Hades-.

-Está muerto- respondió la diosa confundida.

-Y por lo tanto todos estamos en grave peligro- dijo el dios alejándose.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Athena preocupada.

-Tú sabes que el Tártaro fue sellado por los cosmos de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, ¿verdad?- preguntó dándole la espalda.

-Si eso lo sé- respondió acercándosele -¿y qué pasa con ello?-.

-Con la muerte de Hades el sello del Tártaro se ha debilitado y de alguna forma los bersekers se han liberado- dijo Apolo aun sin verla.

-Espera- dijo ella analizándolo -¿ahora sólo depende de los cosmos de Zeus y Poseidón?-.

-Correcto- dijo el dios del sol acercándose a una ventana -si Zeus o Poseidón se alían con Ares o llegaran a morir el Tártaro se abriría-.

-Eso no puede ser- dijo Saori retrocediendo -no creí que la muerte de Hades afectara tanto-.

-Entonces debemos de proteger tanto a nuestro padre como a nuestro tío- dijo mirándola de reojo -sé que no te llevas bien con Poseidón pero tenemos que hacer una excepción-.

-Entiendo hermano- dijo seriamente mirando al suelo.

Apolo se volteó y se acercó a ella, colocó sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros y la miró; en sus verdes ojos vio la preocupación y desesperación que había en ella.

-Debo de advertirte otra cosa- dijo el dios -hay una profecía oculta en Delfos y habla sobre todos nosotros-.

-¿Qué clase de profecía?- preguntó intrigada.

-Dice que habrá un dios dormido que será capaz de revivir al dios de los muertos- respondió seriamente.

-¿Revivir a Hades?- se admiró -eso si ya es nuevo-.

-No es sólo eso- dijo sentándola -aún hay más-.

Y diciendo esto le mostró la tablilla a la diosa, Athena comenzó a leerla y se dio cuenta de que lo que Apolo decía no era mentira; pero ¿quién sería ese dios dormido?

-Athena ese dios dormido está en el Santuario- añadió a lo que Athena quedó muda.

Por otra parte Shion ya había reunido a todos los santos de los cuatro rangos, comenzó a explicarles la situación; ellos escuchaban atentamente pues sabían de los rumores de los bersekers. Dio instrucciones a cada rango para una tarea en específico y siempre les exigió que nunca bajaran la guardia ni mucho menos que dejaran de entrenar.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- finalizó el patriarca -permanezcan alertas- y con esto dio por terminada la reunión.

-¿Qué pasará con Aioria?- preguntó Aioros.

- Athena aún no ha recibido noticias de él- respondió sinceramente tratando de no preocuparlo.

-Entiendo- dijo el dorado de Sagitario -entonces regresaré a mi templo-.

Los demás dorados lo vieron alejarse, sabían que estaba preocupado por él pero no podían hacer nada al respecto; además su deber como santo de Athena estaba por encima de sus lazos familiares.

-Esto no es posible- dijo Athena terminando de leer la tablilla.

-Créeme que sí lo es- respondió Apolo.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta de ello antes?- dijo admirada.

-Athena ten cuidado recuerda que la profecía no especifica si ese dios dormido estará del lado de Ares-.

-Cualquier cosa se los haré saber a todos los dioses- dijo ella dándole la tablilla y alejándose.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó al ver la reacción de su hermana.

-A confirmar mis sospechas- respondió, entonces Apolo se fue del Santuario.

Saori corrió Santuario abajo, buscaba a un santo en particular mientras el sol se ocultaba; finalmente llegó a la casa que buscaba; la casa de Aries.

-¿Se encuentra bien Princesa?- preguntó un asombrado Mu mientras veía como la diosa entraba en la cocina.

-Mu debemos ir a ver a Saga y a tu hermana pronto- exclamó asustando a Mu quien soltó la jarra de jugo que tenía en sus manos, quebrándose.

Esa misma noche prepararían todo para su partida a la mañana siguiente; si las deducciones de Athena estaba en lo cierto no sólo se enfrentaban a Ares y sus bersekers sino a algo mayor y muy peligroso.

* * *

Chan chan chan….bueno ya voy revelando muchas cosas en este cap; y bueno si me preguntan por qué hago sufrir a Aioria…es en venganza muajajaja xD...es que hicieron sufrir mucho a Saga en otro fic de una amiga y eso no me gustó :P

Gracias por los review porque eso me da a entender que sí les gusta como llevo el fic.

**fio: No te preocupes, pronto dejare de hacer sufrir a Aioria xD**

Hasta el prox cap :D

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Ayumi03.**


	7. Angustia

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Perdón por la tardanza, el trabajo me consume tiempo valioso para mis fics xD

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**Angustia.**

En aquella casa del bosque, Saga y Kyomaru se habían turnado para preparar los alimentos: un día él y otro día ella; ese día le tocó a él. La cena que Saga había preparado era algo que Kyomaru jamás en su vida había probado y era la primera vez que comía Briámi.

-¿Y?- preguntó nervioso Saga -¿qué opinas?-.

La joven solo observaba cómo Saga movía la espátula de un lado a otro del molde, volvió la vista a su plato, contemplando lo que quedaba de su cena. Abrió su boca para dar su respuesta, pero realmente le había invadido la emoción y el nerviosismo.

-La verdad esta…..- comenzó a decir -¡está realmente delicioso!-.

Saga dio un profundo suspiro y no era para más ya que lo había mantenido en suspenso desde que le sirvió su plato hasta este instante, además se sonrió al ver la carita de emoción que tenía su acompañante, carita de ángel.

-_La verdad_- pensó -_sí que es muy linda, cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella, hasta yo_- aunque esto último lo hizo reaccionar, sacudió su cabeza intentando librarse de esos pensamientos.-_Eres estúpido_- se reprendió mirando hacia el suelo-_¿cómo podría fijarse en alguien como yo, con el pasado que tengo?_-.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le interrumpieron.

-No- le miente -dime ¿realmente te gustó?-.

-Claro- le dice muy sonriente -es muy delicioso, no sé por qué no te gusta cocinar si eres excelente chef-.

-¡Oye!- le dijo fingiendo estar ofendido -nunca he dicho eso-.

-Bueno eso fue lo que tu gemelo me comentó- se defendió inocentemente Kyomaru.

-_Me las pagarás Kanon_- pensó molesto Saga -bueno hoy ya sabes que no tienes que creerle mucho a él-.

-Tienes razón- dijo Kyomaru dándole la más tierna y hermosa sonrisa ante la cual él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

La joven había decidido a ayudarle a lavar los platos a lo que Saga se negó hasta que logró convencerlo, tenían una plática muy amena en la que el mayor de los gemelos le contaba acerca de cómo comenzaron a ser santos aspirantes a la Orden Dorada; continuaron su conversación en la sala, Saga se sentó y la joven se acomodó en su regazo, algo que nunca le molestó al santo sino que al contrario le daba cierta gracia ver cómo buscaba refugio en él.

Pasaron horas y horas y cuando Saga se dio cuenta, eran las once de la noche, dio un ligero bostezo recordando al angelito que dormía plácidamente en sus piernas; la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Estando ahí solo la acomodó en su cama ya que siempre había sido muy respetuoso con ella, le colocó una cobija encima y cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, una cálida mano la detuvo.

-Quédate conmigo- dijo Kyomaru inocentemente.

-¿Crees que tendrás pesadillas de nuevo?- preguntó cariñosamente Saga.

-No- respondió la joven -solo quiero que me hagas compañía-.

Al gemelo mayor le sorprendió mucho esta petición especialmente viniendo de alguien que aún no conoce su pasado; pero observó confianza y sinceridad en los ojos de la joven y eso hizo que cumpliera con su petición.

-Está bien- dijo finalmente -sólo déjame apagar la luz y estoy contigo- la joven asintió.

Cuando Saga se incorporó a la compañía de Kyomaru, esta inmediatamente se acomodó en su pecho y le dio un abrazo; este respingó pero no se incomodó, al contrario le infundió mucha tranquilidad y paz a su alma; al poco tiempo, él la creía dormida pues su respiración era calmada y serena pero no fue así, un fugaz beso en los labios hizo que Saga quedara completamente petrificado, sin saber que reaccionar; unos minutos después giró su mirada hacia la joven quien tranquilamente le miraba, esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas?- le preguntó el gemelo mayor a lo que la joven permaneció en silencio –sabes que sólo estoy aquí para cuidarte- Kyomaru al escuchar esto desvió la mirada, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

En silencio se levantó, a pesar de que se encontraba en su habitación quería salir de ahí, su mirada reflejaba mucha tristeza, más de lo que Aioria le había hecho sentir. Miró directamente hacia la ventana observando cómo la luna iluminaba el sendero.

-Lo siento- dijo Saga bajando la mirada –yo no….-algo lo detuvo, se asustó, un cosmo muy poderoso comenzó a sentir aunque no parecía amenazarle, al contrario le infundía mucha calma; rápidamente levantó la mirada y terminó de ver la figura de la joven salir de la habitación.

El santo de Géminis buscó de quién podría haber sido ese cosmo, pero no supo quien era; tampoco hizo nada por detenerla pues pensó que lo mejor era dejarla sola por un rato así que aún en la cama de ella intentó dormir un poco, dejándole la libertad de regresar. Mas las horas pasaban y aún no conciliaba el sueño, algo lo intranquilizaba y sabía que se trataba de ella. Asustado se levantó y salió a buscarla por toda la casa, aumentando más su angustia al no poder encontrarla; decidido salió a buscarla sabía que la había lastimado pero él no quería hacerla sufrir al hablarle de su oscuro pasado, pensaba no ser digno de ella.

Decidió buscarla en los alrededores de la casa, buscando en lugares que podrían ser escondrijos sin resultado alguno, aún más angustiado observó la luz de la luna, la misma luna que ella observó antes de irse de la habitación, esa misma luz le dio un indicio de donde podría estar ella, el mejor lugar donde ella podría observar la luna: la playa. Recordó rápidamente que cuando llegaron habían dos senderos cerca del lugar donde aterrizó el avión; sin pensarlo corrió a toda prisa cuesta abajo, sin importar no poder ver totalmente donde pisaba pues la luna iluminaba las zonas donde las copas de los árboles no cubrían completamente. Corrió a toda prisa, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte al escuchar el oleaje cada vez más cerca; finalmente llegó.

La brisa era bastante agradable durante esa época del año, pero aún no lograba verla; la luna iluminaba con todo su esplendor junto con un débil pero cálido cosmo que parecía indicarle qué camino tomar para encontrarla; entonces la vio. Justo en el agua, dejaba que el oleaje la golpeara mientras parecía determinada a intentar algo, avanzó aún más hasta que de pronto un rayo apareció entre el cielo despejado golpeándola, después desapareció.

Saga, horrorizado, corrió hacia el agua, nadó y nadó hasta llegar al punto donde la vio desaparecer; se sumergió y dio gracias a los dioses que el agua fuera cristalina ya que pudo encontrarla con facilidad. La vio calmada en el fondo del mar, como si estar ahí le trajera mucha paz, pero le asustó el ver que no se moviera así que llegó hasta donde estaba ella y la llevó hacia fuera del agua; una vez en la playa se percató de que su temperatura comenzaba a bajar rápidamente así que a la velocidad de la luz la llevó de regreso hacia la casa.

-_No sé en qué demonios pensabas_- habló Saga en murmuros -¿_quieres matarme de un infarto o que Mu me asesine?_-.

-¿Qué haces?- escuchó una débil voz.

-¿Qué crees que hago?- preguntó muy molesto mientras la acercaba a la chimenea.

-Déjame- volvió a decir ella tratando de levantarse

-Será mejor que te quedes callada- le respondió aún molesto volviendo a detenerla.

-Que me dejes- le dijo también molesta intentando apartarlo de su lado -tú no entiendes nada-.

-La que no entiendes eres tú- dijo Saga deteniendo sus brazos -¡estuve a punto de perderte!-.

-¿Perderme?- le preguntó Kyomaru intrigada -si hace un momento me rechazaste por completo-.

-No es lo que tú piensas- contestó Saga.

-¿Entonces?- Kyomaru definitivamente quería escuchar una sola cosa: la verdad.

Saga se sentó a la par de ella, no esperaba decirle la verdad tan pronto pero ella estaba decidida a sacarle ese motivo, sea por las buenas o por las malas. Miró hacia el fuego y comenzó a relatarle todo, absolutamente todo; Kyomaru aún estando débil no dejaba de prestarle atención, se asombró al escuchar sobre el asesinato de Shion, la conspiración para matar a la bebé Athena e incluso el haber realizado la Exclamación de Athena junto a Camus y Shura.

-No me vengas con que no te interesa mi pasado- dijo finalmente.

-Si me interesa- le respondió ella a lo que Saga no evitó verla a los ojos -me interesa tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro-.

El corazón le latió como nunca al gemelo mayor las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de sus ojos, se acercó a ella mientras dejaba salir con sus lágrimas todos esos sentimientos que tenía acumulados durante muchos años; ella le dio la oportunidad de sentirse libre de esas ataduras y ser una nueva persona.

-No sé qué decirte- dijo apenado.

-¿Qué te dice tu corazón?- le preguntó la joven.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Saga se acercó a ella, la acostó en la alfombra, la vio fijamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que siempre le mostraron confianza; la besó. Kyomaru respondió al beso colocando sus manos alrededor de él, no quería dejarlo ir; al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba más a ella, quedando su cuerpo muy cerca al de ella, Saga sabía que debían detenerse o que pasarían a algo más que un simple beso pero observó en ella que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, quizá esa noche sería el comienzo de una nueva historia en la vida de ambos.

* * *

Cap corto…porqué insisto con Saga? Ya es hora de que sea feliz! y bueno es mi favorito tambien xD aparte de mostrar un lado tierno de uno de los santos más poderosos entre los dorados :P hasta la próxima.

**fio: nooo….no matare a ese gato endemoniado xD pero si tendrá su final feliz lo prometo :P**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Ayumi03.**


	8. Una nueva oportunidad

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

NA: Disculpen mi larga demora en este fic, no es que lo abandonara sino que por motivos de fuerza mayor tuve que retirarme un momento. Pero he vuelto y más inspirada que nunca xD y como regalito les dejo un cap algo…..bueno averígüenlo xD

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**Una nueva oportunidad.**

Saga se acercó a ella, la acostó en la alfombra, la vio fijamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que siempre le mostraron confianza; la besó. Kyomaru respondió al beso colocando sus manos alrededor de él, no quería dejarlo ir; al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba más a ella, quedando su cuerpo muy cerca al de ella, Saga sabía que debían detenerse o que pasarían a algo más que un simple beso pero observó en ella que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Debemos detenernos- dijo Saga alejándose-sólo debo cuidarte-.

Kyomaru lo observó detenidamente, sabía que él mentía; pero no lo obligaría, se quitó debajo de él y se levantó. Saga no la miraba, pues se sentía avergonzado pero al sentir que ella se había levantado, la volvió a ver.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó temeroso.

-A mi habitación- dijo ella tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué?- dijo él poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Ya es muy tarde- dijo sin voltearlo a ver -quiero descansar un poco- y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Saga corrió rápidamente tras ella, y la detuvo abrazándola por detrás.

-Perdóname- dijo apoyando su cabeza en su espalda -no te vayas-.

-No tengo de qué perdonarte- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y volteándolo a ver -hasta que tú confíes en mi-.

-Pero...- Kyomaru lo calló con un dedo en sus labios.

-Hasta que confíes en mi- lo besó en la frente y se fue.

Saga quedó solo en la sala, realmente se preguntaba qué fue lo que lo detuvo; pero pronto recordó que lo que lo detenía era el hecho de que Mu le había confiado lo más preciado que él tenía, su hermana; sabía que no podía decepcionarlo y que si se juntaba con su hermana no se lo perdonaría por el pasado que él tenía.

Se tiró en el sofá y cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando otro pensamiento cruzó su mente; Mu confiaba en él, le había confiado a su hermana y que el pasado terrible que todos habían pasado quedó perdonado. Se dio cuenta de que lo que a él lo detenía era realmente absurdo y que ella ya le había correspondido sus sentimientos; se levantó de golpe y subió rápido las escaleras, al llegar a la habitación de ella desde la puerta la observó en su cama; ahora sabía que él se encontraba listo y que confiaba en ella.

Se acercó a su cama y se metió en ella, lentamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, intentando llamar su atención; Kyomaru, quien seguía despierta, sentía cada movimiento, cada caricia que Saga le hacía. No pudo más, se giró hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Saga.

-¿Qué pasará después?- devolvió la pregunta la joven.

-Bueno tendré que hablar con tu hermano y decirle la verdad- dijo el gemelo mayor rozando su mejilla con su pulgar.

-¿Te atreverías a hacerlo?- dijo sorprendida Kyomaru –Creí que le tenías miedo-.

-Le tengo pavor- contestó Saga entre risas –pero debo hacerlo si planeo estar contigo siempre-.

La joven no respondió con palabras sino con un apasionado beso. Pero este no era un beso cualquiera sino un beso con el que iniciaba una nueva etapa en la vida de ambos, una etapa en la que ahora podrían estar juntos.

Saga la besaba y pasó sus manos por la espalda de su amada, y al sentir la delicada tela de la pijama con la que ella dormía comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo peculiar en una zona de su cuerpo en la que raras veces lo sentía; Kyomaru, al ver la reacción del peliazul comenzó a besarlo suavemente en el cuello llegando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndolo suavemente, esto volvía loco al santo de la tercera casa e hizo que soltara un fuerte gemido.

-Perdón- dijo muy sonrojado a lo que la joven solo sonrió.

El santo la miró perplejo, no sabía que él tuviera esos puntos sensibles en su cuerpo y lo sorprendió mucho; pero estaba decidido a encontrarle sus puntos sensibles a la pelinegra por lo que se acercó más hacia ella y, pasando sus manos por debajo de la pijama, aruñó su espalda. Kyomaru al sentirlo no pudo evitar arquear su espalda y también soltar un gemido. Saga sonrió triunfante.

-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego- dijo seductoramente e hizo que Kyomaru se abalanzara sobre él, llenando de besos su cuello.

De repente se detuvo, algo la hizo dudar pues no sabía que este momento llegaría y mucho menos de esta manera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Saga al observar que ella se alejaba.

-Saga yo…- realmente tenía pánico de decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo –yo no he hecho esto antes-.

El santo se admiró, no esperaba escuchar eso y menos de los labios de Kyomaru; pero la duda lo invadía pues sabía lo "experimentado" que era Aioria en ese aspecto por lo que no entendía cómo no pasó más entre ellos dos.

-¿Aioria y tú…nunca?- dudó en preguntarlo.

-No nunca- dijo sinceramente la joven –Aioria estaba desesperado por hacerlo pero yo no quería-.

-Y se enojaba contigo por eso- completó la frase el gemelo mayor.

-Algo así- respondió la pelinegra sin darle importancia.

-Bueno tampoco yo lo he hecho antes y la verdad me alegro de que así haya sido- dijo Saga acariciando sus labios.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Kyomaru intrigada.

Saga solo le sonrió, lentamente se acercó hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca del oído de ella, un susurro hizo que ella se ruborizara por completo.

-Porque eso significa que nos perteneceremos mutuamente- fue lo que él dijo.

-Saga…- fue lo único que logró decir antes de entregarse a la pasión del momento.

Sin tantos preámbulos Saga se deshizo por completo de la pijama de la joven, por primera vez veía su cuerpo desnudo, esa blanca piel con la que había soñado muchas veces finalmente sería suya al igual que su corazón; Kyomaru estaba completamente roja de la pena, se entregaría por amor pero eso no evitaba que ella se sintiera así en su primera vez.

Lentamente el santo de Géminis pasó sus manos por el cuello de la joven, deteniéndose un instante en sus senos, jugó con ellos apretando suavemente para no causarle daño. El rostro de Kyomaru seguía rojo pero no era por pena sino por el placer que su amado le daba; Saga siguió estimulando sus senos, pero esta vez era con su boca.

Kyomaru no sabía qué hacer, jamás había hecho esto en su vida pero no quería decepcionar a Saga por lo que también hizo lo mismo; se deshizo de la ropa que él traía puesta dejando su cuerpo expuesto. La joven observó el cuerpo bien definido del santo y sabía que los duros entrenamientos que recibía hacían que mantuviera bien tonificado esa musculatura. Esta acción sorprendió al gemelo mayor pero también lo alentaba a seguir adelante.

Nuevamente comenzó a besarla, esta vez más apasionadamente; el momento que ambos han estado deseando estaba muy cerca, más cerca de lo que ellos imaginaban.

Saga se detuvo, miró a la mujer que había robado su corazón desde el instante en que la vio; sabía que era un momento especial para ambos y no importaba ni el pasado ni el futuro, solo importaba el momento y ese momento era para ellos dos. Tomó a Kyomaru en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente, ella correspondió al abrazo besando dulcemente su cuello; ambos estaban listos. La recostó suavemente y se colocó sobre ella, lentamente comenzó a meter su miembro en ella, sintió que algo detuvo su avance y con esto comprobó que ella no mentía, eso lo hacía sentirse aún más dichoso.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó la joven al ver que él no se movía.

-No quiero lastimarte- respondió el santo con un poco de miedo.

Kyomaru levantó sus brazos y aferró sus manos a la espalda del hombre.

-No me lastimarás- respondió ella tranquilizándolo –no vuelvas a detenerte-.

Saga comprendió y dio un empujón más fuerte y sintió que algo se rompió, la pelinegra gimió de dolor y se detuvieron por un instante; después de unos minutos ella movió un poco su cadera queriéndole dar a entender que podía continuar. A pesar de que Saga avanzaba torpemente por la zona recién desflorada el placer que ambos sentían comenzaba a crecer más y más y los gemidos eran cada vez más altos, el peliazul continuó con sus embestidas haciéndolas más rápido; Kyomaru ya no gemía ahora gritaba el nombre del gemelo mayor y eso lo excitaba aún más. De repente, el hombre comenzó a sentir que algo se cerraba y aprisionaba con más fuerza su miembro y al ver el rostro de su amada comprendió que estaba a punto de terminar.

-Saga…- fue lo único que ella logró decir antes de explotar y Saga no pudo resistirlo más y explotó junto a ella no sin antes dejar salir un fuerte gemido.

Suavemente salió de ella y se acomodó a su lado, ella instintivamente colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazó, el pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de la joven; el santo de las dos caras jamás se había sentido así en su vida, feliz y completo. Tomó la sábana y la colocó encima de ambos, el silencio inundaba la habitación mientras los latidos de sus corazones volvían a la normalidad.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Saga entre bostezos.

-Mejor que nunca- respondió Kyomaru depositando un beso en sus labios.

Se sonrieron una vez más antes de entregarse por completo a los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana mostraba su esplendor y los rayos del sol levemente atravesaban la ventana de la habitación, Kyomaru y Saga aún no despertaban pero inesperadamente el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar; Saga murmuró pero no se movió, así pasaron varios minutos en los que el teléfono sonaba incesantemente y lo único que el santo hacía era gruñir de mala manera. Como a la enésima vez que sonó se levantó de la cama, procurando no despertar a su acompañante, se puso sus pantalones y bajó hasta la sala, finalmente contestó la llamada.

-¿Diga?- preguntó más dormido que despierto.

-¿Por qué rayos no contestabas?- preguntó un molesto Mu.

-Porque me encontraba dormido- respondió dando un bostezo y frotándose los ojos.

-¿Ha esta hora?- dijo extrañado el pelilila –pareciera que estas de vacaciones-.

-¿A qué debo tu llamada despertadora Mu?- preguntó desesperado Saga.

-Athena y yo iremos a verlos este día- respondió –desde anoche ha planeado el viaje-.

-¿A qué se debe la urgencia?- al oír las palabras del carnero dorado hasta el sueño le quitó.

-No lo sé la verdad- respondió –quizás se deba a las visitas que ayer recibió-.

-¿Qué visitas?- volvió a preguntar.

-Al llegar allá te comento todo- fue lo único que dijo –Por cierto, ¿está por ahí mi hermanita?-.

-Sigue dormida- se limitó a contestar dando otro bostezo.

-¿También ella?- dijo Mu extrañado -¿Qué hicieron anoche, Saga?-.

Al escuchar esta pregunta se puso completamente pálido, no podía decirle la verdad o lo mataría; pensó rápidamente en alguna mentira antes de que el santo dorado volviera a preguntar.

-N…nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo películas- trató de no dar a notar su nerviosismo –ella ha mejorado mucho-.

-¡Me alegra oír eso!- se emocionó Mu -¡No aguanto por verla de nuevo!-.

-¿Entonces ya están de camino?- preguntó el gemelo mayor.

-Dentro de dos horas partimos del Santuario- respondió –Nos vemos luego, Kiki me llama- y colgó.

-_¡Demonios!_- pensó dando un suspiro –_estuvo cerca_-.

-¿Qué ocurre?- escuchó una voz proveniente de las escaleras.

Lo que Saga vio a continuación lo dejó sin palabras, creyó que estaba viendo un ángel; y no era para menos, el ver a Kyomaru con su camisa puesta, frotándose los ojos y preguntando por él fue una imagen que ni en un millón de años pensó ver. Sin esperar tanto caminó hasta llegar a ella.

-Buenos días- saludó ella dando un ligero bostezo –no sentí a qué horas te levantaste-.

El santo quedó callado, su belleza realmente lo cautivaba cada vez que la veía; simplemente quería contemplarla, amarla y ser su protector.

-¿Saga?- preguntó al notar que no le respondía.

-Disculpa es que me tienes embrujado- dijo acercándose y dándole un apasionado beso, beso que ella no rechazó.

-Te levantaste de buen humor- sonrió ella.

-Tú haces que todo mejore en mi vida- respondió sinceramente el santo dándole otro beso.

-¿Por cierto quién llamaba?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Tu hermano- contestó seriamente –Athena y él vendrán hoy-.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- dijo ella mirándolo a sus ojos.

-No lo sé- respondió el peliazul –pero al parecer Athena está muy preocupada por algo-.

-Bueno sea lo que sea no creo que sea conveniente que nos vean así vestidos- dijo la ojiverde divertida.

-A tu hermano le da un infarto si te ve con mi camisa- rio, si Saga rio y se sintió muy bien al hacerlo.

-Preparemos todo entonces- dijo ella -¿a qué horas vendrán?-.

-Mu dijo que dentro de dos horas saldrían del Santuario- dijo él recordando -¿por qué?-.

Kyomaru no dijo nada, tomó de la mano a Saga y lo guio hasta la segunda planta; Saga seguía sin entender lo que pasaba hasta que vio la mirada de su amada, era una mirada llena de deseo. Él sólo sonrió, sabía qué era lo que ella quería; siguió el juego, de todas formas en dos horas se podía hacer…de todo un poco.

* * *

Primer cap lemon que hago…espero les haya gustado

PD. Si no les gusta el fic entonces no lo lean.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Ayumi.**


End file.
